Aftermath
by Cdabryhea
Summary: takes place after the once and future thing part2. things have finally settled down for the JL until someone form the JL past shows up looking for Shayera. what does this person want and what will John do to help her. GLHG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Justice league or any of the characters. The only thing that is mine is the plot for this story.

Shayera Hol tossed and turned in her sleep. Every night she was plagued with the same nightmare, and try as she might could not forget the awful events of the past few months. The shame and the guilt she carried was endless. She awoke with a start, dripping with sweat. She looked around and was thankful to be in her room in the watchtower. She sighed and laid back on her bed.

'I shouldn't be here' she thought. 'I don't deserve to be here. I'm no hero. I was the one who helped the Thanagarians invade Earth. I betrayed everyone. My heart aches with the pain that I've caused everyone. The only one who has seemed to forgive me completely has been John.' At the thought of him her heart seemed to melt. 'No, I shouldn't be thinking of him. He's with Vixen, and besides he's the one I hurt the most. He loved me and I betrayed him. I still love him. But I don't deserve someone like him.' She laid there for a little while thinking of what to do. 'I've made up my mind' she thought. 'I'm going to leave, tonight. So no one will try to stop me, though I doubt anyone would try to.' She got up and got dressed in her white and black belly shirt and white pants with the black stripe on the sides, packed up her few belongings and quietly left her room. The look out was unusually quiet. The only noise that could be heard was the watchtower's engines and machinery. She almost got to the loading docks when someone called out her name. She turned around and groaned inwardly. He was the last person she wanted to see tonight.

"You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?" John Stewart asked

" I thought it would be better." She replied in a cool collected tone.

"Better for whom? You or everyone else?"

"Both" she replied quietly.

"Shayera..." he started but she cut him off.

"No, John don't, please don't try to stop me. You're the only one who could. I don't deserve to be here."

"According to whom, Shayera?" he asked slightly annoyed

"According to me and apparently everyone else but you Batman, and Superman, Flash, and J'onn. Everyone else hates me and thinks I'm a traitor, and I am John. I betrayed all of Earth, I was a spy. I gave them everything, who we are, our weaknesses everything. I betrayed you and your love for me. I even betrayed my home planet. I don't deserve to be treated kindly by anyone." She said on the brink of tears.

"I don't believe you Shayera." He said disappointedly "I don't believe how you made it into your planet's army. You're never supposed to let your feelings get in the way, no matter what your assignment is. Besides when your given a command by your commanding officer you have to obey, or you could loose your position." John told her.

"That's not the half of it John. On my planet if you disobey an order from your commanding officer, they'll either strip you of your rank, or kill you." Shayera replied.

"Well there you go. So what's the problem?" he asked her

Shayera sighed. "The fact that I followed orders. If I could do everything over with what I know now, I would rather die than live with the shame and the guilt I feel." She responded sadly.

"Shayera don't do this to yourself. If you had died then how could you repent for what you did. Yea what you did was wrong. But who cares what everyone else thinks. They don't know what it's like to be in the army." John replied

Shayera snorted. "Oh now your understanding. You weren't when you found out. You were mad at me that I didn't tell you, and now you're your saying and I quote 'who cares what everyone else thinks they don't know what it's like to be in the army'." Shayera practically yelled.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I over reacted. I had just never expected you to be a spy. I thought we told each other everything." He replied regretfully remembering his trip to the future and trying to make things right between them.

"We did. I just never told you that part about my past because I was afraid of... never mind. Anyway I have nothing left here for me. Practically all of Earth and the Justice League hates me, and worse I lost you." She said that last part quietly.

"What were you afraid of and what makes you think that you lost me?" John asked her quietly.

"Well you're with Vixen now, and besides I betrayed you, why would you have any feelings for me still." She said ignoring the fist part of his question.

"Shayera, I thought I was never going to see you again. I thought it was time to get back into the dating world again. Yes I like Vixen but, I still love you and I always will. Nothing could change that. I want to be with you, forever." He replied

Shayera was stunned, she didn't know he still loved her and had no idea how to respond. "John, I.. I didn't know... I... I still love you too." She said quietly

At her words he smiled, and so did she, a smile free from worry, and regret, and smile he had missed so much and thought he would never get to see again. He walked up to her and kissed her full on the lips. After they broke apart, he hugged her tightly afraid to let go, that if he did he would find out that this was all just a dream.

"Shayera" he whispered. "What were you afraid of? That I would think less of you?" He asked her

"No never, I... I was afraid of Hro." She answered quietly and slightly shameful.

"You were afraid of him? Why?" John asked confused

"If I ever went against his orders then he would slap me. He would slap me right across the face. He would hit me if he felt like it. When I had found out his real plans, them destroying Earth, I tried to stop him. I tried to get him to find another planet, an uninhabited one, to build the Hyper Space Bypass on. He didn't like that very much, and he slapped me across the face. He did it again when he found out that I had returned your ring to you. Then you saw how he hurt me when we fought in the room that could deactivate the force field." She said in a whisper, with tears rolling silently down her face. (A/N: yes I know it doesn't exactly follow the movie, but I'm just doing that to prove a point. Just pretend that it's lost scenes)

"Shayera.. I had no idea. But if he hurt you why didn't you just leave him?" John asked confused.

"On my planet, once your promised to someone, you can't leave them. You're with them forever, and since there was no physical evidence of abuse I couldn't bring him up on abuse charges. That and the fact that he was of a higher rank than I was. They'd be more likely to believe him over me."

John just stood there shocked, and held her tighter.

"That's the real reason I came to Earth. I came to get away from Hro. But he reported me to the high council. Before I entered the Earth's atmosphere, I got a transmission, from the council, they told me that I had three choices. I could either return home to Hro, become a spy, or kill me, which I had no problem with and I told them but then they said that they would kill my mother. My mother was very sick and since she had served in our army when she was younger, she was in their care. So as I'm sure you know I chose to be a spy. My mother was the only family I had left. My father was also in the army and was killed on duty when I was very young. So I don't remember him." She said glad to be able to share this with someone. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Suddenly she remembered Vixen, and backed out of John's embrace.

"Shayera? What's wrong?" John asked confused

"We can't do this. This is wrong?"She replied

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Your with Vixen. Remember?" Shayera responded

"Is that what your worried about? I thought we had that covered. I love you Shayera. I can leave Vixen. I'm sure she'll understand."

"No don't, that will make me feel bad. Like my destiny is to destroy. I mean why not, I've destroyed the friendships I had, and my betrayal of my planet probably destroyed the lives of my people, and now I'd be destroying your relationship. I can't do this, this isn't right." She said slowly backing away form John.

"Shayera?" He responded confused

She turned and ran away form John and locked herself in her room. She sat on her bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"No... no.., can't be...be happening, no... not... not..again, I'm... I'm not a destroyer, that's not my destiny. No...I... I will not...will not hurt... anyone... not...again." Shayera said in a state of hysteria.

"Shayera? Shayera! open up. Please." John called through the door. He was starting to get seriously worried.

"GO AWAY!.It's the only way you'll be safe." Shayera said

"Shayera... please" John begged

"I SAID GO AWAY!" She screamed

Outside John bowed his head knowing that there was no way to get through to her, he'd try again in the morning.

And so I went on for a week, each morning and night John would go to Shayera's door and try to get her to open up, but all she would do was yell at him to go away. She never left her room. No one saw her for the whole week. Finally John had enough of this and was emotionally exhausted, from trying to figure what was wrong with her. He went to J'onn for help.

"J'onn I don't what to do. She won't talk to me and she hasn't left her room for a week, not even for food." John stated

"I shall see what I can do." the Martian said

As for John and Vixen's relationship. She pretty much knew it was over that night on camera duty. She had seen the whole exchange between the two a week ago. In a way she was touched. She didn't expect Shayera to consider her and John's relationship, not form the way everyone talked about her. She even felt sorry for her, for what her people did to her. 'She betrayed us because they betrayed her.' Vixen thought to herself.

Vixen was on her way to find John to let him know that even though they weren't together anymore she would still be there for support. She found him in the farthest corner of the cafeteria cradling a mug of hot coffee. She walked over to him.

"John are you alright?" she asked

She seemed to have surprised him a little because he (for lack of a better word) jumped in surprise.

"Vixen!" He said in surprise. "Yea I'm alright. Look I uh think we need to talk.." he started.

"No, it's alright. You were right I do understand." she said

He looked at her confused.

She laughed lightly. "A week ago you told Shayera I will understand."

"How do you know that." she asked

"I was on camera duty that night." she responded

"Oh" was all he could say.

"Anyway that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anyone to talk to I'm here." she told him.

"Thanks Mari." he said as he gave her a friendly hug.

All of a sudden they heard J'onn over the intercom. "John, you might want to get over here now."

He looked at Vixen. "Go" she said

He raced to Shayera's room and what he found when he got there made him gasp in pure fear.

A/N: hahaha cliffy. Well what do you think so far of my first Justice league story. Please review and let me know what you think. Also it might be a while before i can update please bear with me.


	2. is she ok?

A/N: thank you to my reviewers: Beth, Mony19, Hawkgirl04, Stormcloud-23,Guardian, Neonach, Ebony L, Oneredneckgoddess, and Grrrrrrrr. I'll type as fast as I can, but there are no guarantees because when I write I start off with only a very general story and a basic plot. As I type more things come to me, sometimes it can take a day or two. That and the fact that I have my first job and I'll be working which will cut down my typing time because I do my best writing when I'm alone and my mom comes home around five so like I said I'll try to update as soon as I am able.

Beth: I could never kill Shayera. she is my favorite character, and as i said before i type as fast as i can.

Mony19: I agree John and Shayera are myfavorite couple too.

Hawkgirl04: i'm glad that you love my story and i update whenever it is possible.

Stormcloud-23:I wasn't sure how the begining was going to be , but i'm glad that you liked it.

Guardian: Well you find out what makes John gasp inpure fear in this chapter.

Neonach: Joe there is only one thing i can say and you already know what it is. stop calling me a bitch in my reviews.

Ebony L.: i't not that Shayera is afraid of a slap, so much as what Hro could really do if he wanted to, also it was just so the plot makes sense. Besides Shayera is one of my favorite characters because of how strong she is.

oneredneckgoddess: yea i know cliff habgers suck, but there just so much fun to write. i'll try not to write to many.

Grrrrrrrr: Cliff hangers are fun, and i didn't want to make it too long because then i would go on for a while.

well back to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own JL or the characters.

Chap2: is she ok

What he saw made his heart lurch in pain. There Shayera was sitting on her bed with her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Her hair, a once brilliant shade of Reddish orange was now dull, greasy and starting to become matted. Her stunning green eyes once bright and full of life, now were glazed and had a far away look in them. She had become unhealthy skinny, to the point where she almost looked anorexic.

"Shay... Shayera." John said with a look of pain in his eyes.

"John. We have to get her to the hospital wing now." J'onn told him

John just nodded his head as he walked over to her bed and picked her up. Her limbs were stiff from staying in the same position all week. She kept muttering the same few lines over and over again.

"No... not again,... no... I'm not a destroyer."

John picked her up and held her close to him as he carried her to the hospital wing.

"Shhh, it's ok Shayera, your going to be ok. Yes I know you not a destroyer. Everything is going to be ok." he whispered in her ear. It seemed to help a little, she didn't repeat herself as often.

They got to the infirmary within a few minuets, and laid her down in the nearest bed.

'She's so thin' John thought to himself.

"We'll take a blood test to see what's wrong with her and then we will start her on an IV to get her the nutrients she needs." J'onn said reading John's thoughts.

John merely nodded his head yes. He was to over come with emotion to trust his voice.

"You may stay with her until she gets better." he replied

Again John just nodded his head as he took his seat next to Shayera's bed

'Shayera, what happened to you?' John silently thought to himself, taking her hand in his.

After they took the blood they needed they started Shayera on a IV to help her regain the nutrients she lost over the week.

In all the main rooms of the watchtower there was an intercom system. J'onn used it to call Batman to test Shayera's blood. Even Batman would could hold his composure in any situation winced when he saw her condition. But quickly covered it up with a cough.

"What happened?" he asked

"We don't know. That's why we called you here to find out." John said regaining his voice.

"Did you take a blood sample first?" he asked

"Yes, it's waiting for you in the freezer." J'onn replied

"Very well. I'll see what I can find."

MEANWHILE in Shayera's mind

"Shayera, you have to get a hold of yourself and get out of this depression." a voice said

"Why? I'll just betray everyone again." she said

"Come on now. You know that's a lie. I can tell you don't even believe your own lies."

"But I don't deserve to live. I mean I've betrayed so many people." Shayera replied

"Shayera, all of the so called memories you have of betraying people that take place before the Thanagarian invasion are all illusions. Someone slipped you a hallucinogen. None of what you remember is real." the voice said

"Who are you, and how do you know all of this.?" Shayera asked cautiously.

"Have you ever heard of the Fates?" it asked (disclaimer: I do not own the fates they are apart of the wonderful world of mythology.)

"Yes."

"Well I'm one of them. This is not your destiny. Your future is supposed to be a bright one, filled with happiness."

"How can I trust you? If your really one of the fates than you would know my mothers name. No one else but me knows. She used to go by a fake name, when she was younger."

"Your mothers name was Kana Hol." the voice responded

"That's correct." Shayera said in awe.

"Please Shayera, you have to get better. There are people out there who need you. John needs you. The Earth needs you."

"But what about Vixen?" she asked

"There not together, and she's perfectly fine with that."

"She is?"

"Yes now please you must get out of this state. In the real world your barley conscious and your still in a hysteric state."

Shayera was quiet for a moment. She believed his person was one of the fates, but she still had doubts about the future.

The fate sensed this and sighed. "If I show you a little of your future will you please snap out of this state of self doubt?"

"Yes." she responded

The fate nodded and placed her fingertips on Shayera's forehead. All at once a picture appeared behind her eyes. Shayera gasped at what she saw. She saw herself at the watchtower with John and everyone else sitting in the conference room joking about something. Then her and John got up to leave, with John sliding his hand around her waist. She looked almost exactly the same but with a different out fit and... appeared to be eight months pregnant. Then the vision ended. The fate lowered her fingers, and Shayera just stood there shocked and confused.

The fate laughed lightly. "You seemed confused. Would you like to ask me something?"

"Is... Is that John's child I was carrying?" She asked

"Yes it was."

Shayera started blushing lightly.

"Now are you ready to go back to the real world?"

"Yes I am."

"Alright. Just close your eyes, and the next time you open them you'll be back in your world." the fate said disappearing.

So Shayera closed her eyes...

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"Have you figured out what's wrong with her yet." John asked Batman

"Yes. Someone slipped her a hallucinogen." he replied

"So, she's merely hallucinating?" John asked

"Yes and it seems whatever it is she's hallucinating has made her slip into a state of hysteria and self doubt." Batman answered

John turned back to Shayera and saw a light blush spread across her cheeks. Now he was getting a little confused. Then all of sudden she closed her eyes. "Shayera?" he asked worriedly, stroking her hair. Her eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes, he realized were no longer glazed and dull, but brighter than they were and tired looking. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where am I?" she asked

J'onn and Batman turned and walked over to where she lay.

"You're in the infirmary." Batman said

"You gave us quite a scare." J'onn said

"What happened are you alright?" John asked

"I don't know what happened, and I tink I'm ok. All I know was that I was slipped a hallucinogen." she said groggily

"How do you know that?" John asked

"While my body was in a hysteric state my mind was else ware. My mind was with one of the fates. She's the one who helped me wake up form that hysteric state I was in. She told me that someone had slipped me a hallucinogen which put me in this state, and to fully convince me she showed me a part of my future." she replied

"Shayera, can you tell us what you thought you saw that put you in such a deep state of hysteria?" J'onn asked gently.

Shayera was silent for a moment. " I had false memories of betrayal. Apparently the hallucinogen made me believe had betrayed people all of my life and the guilt I felt put me into the hysteric state. The fate said that all of the memories of betrayal I had before the invasion were false memories caused by the hallucinogen." she replied quietly

"So who ever did this to you is probably in the tower and knows your past and your weakness." Batman said "J'onn gather everyone except for Diana, Superman, Flash you and me and John, in the tower into the observatory lock all of the doors and then do a full sweep of the tower to make sure everyone is there. We're going to do a through sweep of this place to look for anything incriminating or out of place. Who should stay behind to watch over everyone in the observatory?"

"Vixen could do it. I know for certain that she didn't do this to Shayera, and she has enough power to keep most of them in check if need be." John said

"Alright. J'onn go to the observatory and call everyone there including the maintenance, I want every living thing in that room. John you stay here and watch over Shayera." Batman ordered.

Batman and J'onn left the infirmary leaving John and Shayera alone.

"What did you see that made you blush?" he asked her

"You saw that?" she asked sheepishly

"Yup"

"Well um, let's just ay I saw my future." she replied

"I figured, but what did you see."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes I would because very few things can make you blush."

"Hmm, should I tell him?" she asked herself out loud to torture John

"Shayera!"

"Oh alright! I saw myself in the conference room, with you, Batman, Flash, Diana, and J'onn. We were all laughing and joking around about something. Then you and I got up to leave and you slid your arm around my waist." she said her face growing hotter by the minuet.

"That's what made you blush!" he asked quizzically

"No. What made me blush was.. I was pregnant, and with your child." she said her face and neck completely red

"Oh, ok I could see why you blushed"

"Wait. Why don't you seemed surprised, or shocked or anything of the sort?" she asked

"Uh, your not the only one who saw their future." he said sheepishly

"And were you planning on telling me?"

"No not really." he said hoping to avoid her anger. Even Shayera was weak right now she could still hurt you if she so desired. That or she would wait until she was fully recovered and at full strength to exact her revenge.

She glared at him then sighed, and shook her head. "You know what? When I'm recovered I'll find out why you didn't tell me. Right now I'm to tired to care. But don't think your off the hook just yet." She said through a yawn.

"Ok. I'll tell you when your feeling better. Just get some rest. You need it." John replied

Shayera nodded, and fell asleep in a few minuets with John still holding her hand.

MEANWHILE somewhere in the darkest part of the tower.

"Well were you successful?"

"Almost Commander. If they had waited a few more days to check on her the traitor would be dead."

"Hmmm so the traitor still has friends. This will be harder then expected."

"Umm Commander if I may, the one they call Green Lantern seems very close to Shayera."

"So he forgave her too. Foolish man. You have been very helpful thank you. But your services are no longer needed."

"Yes sir. It has been an honor working for you."

Then the transmission went dead

A/N: well what did you think. It might be a while before I can update. My weekend is going to be very busy, even though my finals are now over.


	3. who did it

A/N: omgosh, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update. I've been really busy, and it's been so humid where I am, you know the kind, it's so hot you don't want to move and stuff, that and I'll admit to being a bit lazy, hopefully I didn't lose any readers. Anyway, I hope everyone had a great forth of July, and now back to the story.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Ember witch: thanks for the review and yes you may borrow my idea, I just have one warning for you, to avoid the possibility of being reported in case people think you stole the idea just put a small note in your story that I gave permission and I'll put one in mine right now.

JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW EMBER WITCH HAS PERMISSION TO USE MY IDEA OF HRO BEING ABUSIVE.

Chap3: Who did it?

Everyone, except for the original members, were in the observatory. Everyone was confused and wanted to know why they were there. All they knew was that J'onn had summoned everyone single person in the watchtower into the observatory. Vixen stood at the front of the room, watching them all whisper to each other. It was only a matter of time before they wondered why she was in charge, what was happening and why they couldn't leave.

As if on cue someone yelled out. "What's going on? Why do we have to stay in here, and why are you in charge?"

"Yeah" almost everyone else shouted out

"You want to know what's going on? Fine, someone among us, in this room is a traitor. We have to stay in here so the person can't get away, and the original members can search the tower without anyone getting in the way. They put me in charge because..."

But someone cut her off. "I bet they put you in charge because you're the Green Lanterns girlfriend."

"Wrong. The Green Lantern and I are no longer a couple and they put me in charge because I have been found innocent."

"Fine, but can you please tell us what was so bad that they had to hold everyone up in the observatory?"

"Someone tried to kill one of the original members." She replied

"Can you tell us which member it was?"

"No, that's all I'm allowed to say until they find out more about what happened."

That seemed to quiet them down a little. But Vixen wanted to hear what they whispering so she used one of her animal powers to hear them. It wasn't much just small conversation. But then she heard something that sounded suspicious.

"Hopefully, it was that traitor that was almost killed. I don't know why they let her back in."A worker said

Vixen used her communicator to talk to J'onn.

"Go ahead."

"J'onn I think there's someone here you should talk to."

"Now? We're in the middle of an investigation."

"I overhead him talking. He wants Shayera dead." She responded

"Alright I'm on my way.

A few minuets later J'onn phased up through the floor, next to Vixen. When everyone saw J'onn they quieted down immediately.

"Which one was it?" he asked her

"This one here in the front. The one with the water bottle." She pointed. Indicating a man in his late twenties or so, with shortish spiked brown hair and almond shaped hazel eyes.

"You. Come with me." J'onn said to the man.

The man followed J'onn out of the observatory without a word to anyone. J'onn lead him to the interrogation room. "Sit." Was all he said to the man. J'onn left the room for a few minutes, and returned with Batman.

"What's your name? Asked Batman

"Devin. Do you mind telling me why I am here?" he asked exasperated.

"You were overheard saying that you hoped it was and I quote ' hopefully it was the traitor that was almost killed.' correct?"

"Yea so. She shouldn't have been let back in. Isn't it her fault that the Thanagarians invaded us, and caused us all of this misery?"

"Yes but they betrayed her. She thought that they were there to help us, not destroy us."

"I don't care. She's still a traitor." He said crossing his arms contemptuously. "So I'm guessing that since you all are ticked at the fact that I don't like her, she was the one who was almost killed."

Batman just glared at him.

Thought so." he said smugly

"Listen you, your in no position to talk back, to anyone." Batman snarled

"Whatever."

"Since your already here we're going to question you."

"Do I have a choice."

"No." Batman snarled

"Ask away." he said smugly

"How long have you been working with us?"

"A month" he said yawning

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Batman asked sarcastically

"Well actually yes. You could've found that answer in your database couldn't you? So was there any real point in asking me that question?"

"I'm the one doing the questioning here."

"Oh touchy are we?"

Batman slapped his hand on the table hard, as he leaned forward. "What is your problem?"

"You called me here to ask me questions, and I'm waiting. But so far the only question you asked me you could've found out in your database. So if your going to question me go ahead, but ask me questions that you can't find the answers to in your database."

"Fine. Then I'll just get on with it. Did you try to kill Shayera?"

Devin took a sip from his water bottle before answering. "Yes." he stated

Batman was taken back for a minute. He wasn't expecting him to come out and confess like that. "Why?"

"Because I want her dead, and I'm not the only one. I might be the only one in the watchtower that does, but do you really think the people of Earth has forgiven her yet? No. The majority of Earth practically hates her. So does her own planet, Thanagar. They defiantly want her dead." He said taking an even larger sip from his water bottle.

"We couldn't identify the type of hallucinogen that was used. So what was it?"

"I don't know, all I know was that it was from Thanagar."

"Who gave it to you?" Batman asked

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Why else do you think I'm asking?"

"Well I'm not going to tell ya."

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life in jail?"

He smirked. "I'm not going to. In about 15 minutes I'm going to be dead anyway."

"What are you talking about?' Batman asked

"You see this water bottle? Well it's not all water. There's poison in here." he said indicating the now half empty bottle.

"J'onn get in here quick." Batman shouted through his communicator. "Why would you want to kill yourself?" He asked

"So the Martian can't read my mind and find out where I got my instructions from. No one will ever know until it's to late." he said laughing like a maniac.

Just then J'onn phased through the floor. "We need to get him to the infirmary quick" Batman said

By the time they got him to the infirmary Devin had lost consciousness and was on the brink of death. There was nothing they could do for him, and he died a few minutes later.

(Back with John and Shayera)

When Batman and J'onn came into the infirmary carrying an unconscious man all Shayera and John could do was stare in shock as the man slowly died.

"Was... was that the guy who did this to her?" John asked quietly

Batman nodded his head curtly.

"What happened to him?" Shayera asked quietly

"He poisoned himself." J'onn said

"Why?" John asked

"So we couldn't find out where he got the hallucinogen from, and where he was getting his instructions." Batman said.

"Your hiding something." Shayera stated "What did you find out that your not telling us."

Batman sighed "We found out that the hallucinogen was of Thanagarian make."

Shayera was silent for a minute. "It makes sense. Did he give any kind of clue of who it could've been?"

"No."

Shayera sighed, trying to figure out who it could've been. Now that she was no longer in contact with her people, she had no way of knowing who was still alive after they had come back form Earth. She knew it wasn't Hro. He was dead, that much she knew. She had found out that a lot of Thanagarians had lost their lives because of her betrayal, but she had no way of knowing who was left.

"Well, I know that it wasn't Hro. He's dead." she said quietly.

"How do you know that?" John asked her curiously.

"Remember that mission I was on with Vixen and Vigilante? Well it was a trap. It was Parann and Kragger, along with a few soldiers who came to take me back to Thanagar to stand trail for treason. As you can guess we defeated them as they left. I had been naive to think that they would finally leave me alone." she said quietly

Seeing that Shayera was getting upset John interrupted "Alright, well we know where it came from, so that's a start, but Shayera don't worry to much about it. We'll figure out who did this, and don't think for a second of blaming yourself. it's not your fault."

"But John..." she started

"No buts Shayera."

"Fine." She reluctantly agreed.

"We'll talk about it more when your feeling better. Ok?" he said

"Yes." she said

"Good now get some sleep. You need to get your strength back."

"Uh-huh" she said through a yawn as she quickly fell asleep.

A/N: I know the ending sucks. But I didn't know how else to end it. Well anyway I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I having trouble writing this story. For some reason the story isn't coming to me as fast as I would like it to. So I have no idea when I'll update bext. Well any way please review. :)


	4. an

A/N: hey everyone It's me. I know you all probably hate me by now because of my lack of updating but I have a good reason. I have been really busy with school and trying to update 2 other stories. So what I'm going to do is FOR NOW ONLY I'm going to postpone this story until I have it all written out. I am hopeful that it won't take me to long. So if you could please either put me on your story or author alert list so you all know when I have updated thanks so much.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I am really sorry about that. I've had a huge case of writers block along with a lot of school work. Thank you to all of my reviewers. Anyway here's the next chapter. I am a horrible author for making you guys wait so long for this chapter. I feel so bad, I think I have the next few chapters planed out so I hope it won't take as long.

Chapter 4: Recovery

A week has passed since Devin poisoned himself. A through a sweep of the tower was done, and the only thing they found was a transmitter with Devin's fingerprints all over it. But when they tried to figure out where the transmissions were sent, the machined exploded destroying any chance they may have had of finding out who gave Devin his orders.

Devin's relatives were notified of his betrayal and after they had taken a sample of his blood to test the poison, his body was returned to them for a proper burial.

Shayera was almost completely healed from her ordeal. The hallucinogen was completely gone now though still had not been identified. She had gained all the weight she had lost during the week she was under the effect of the hallucinogen.

Of course word got around about what had happened when Devin died. Surprisingly the tower was very supportive and some even came to visit her. But out of everyone who came, John was the most frequent visitor. The league decided not to give him any missions for now, so he could stay with Shayera, and also because his present mind set might affect his missions. But he came everyday and always brought her food from the cafeteria because everyone knows hospital food is the worst. Some nights he even stayed with her.

But on this particular day Shayera was to be released.

"Well Shayera, how do you feel?" J̀onn asked her.

"Actually, I feel better than I've felt in a while." She replied.

"That's good because you may go. You're all healed."

"Really? That's great." Shayera replied.

She got off of the bed and stretched. Her muscles were sore form lack of use. She was about to walk out when J'onn stopped her.

"What shall I tell John when he comes to see you and you're not here?"

She had a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was about nine in the morning now, and John usually visited her around twelve. So that gave her three hours to take a shower and get something to eat.

"Tell him... I'll be around." She said walking out the door.

The first thing Shayera did was go to her room and get a change of clothes. Then she headed to the bathroom for a long deserved shower.

Five minutes later, after she had throughly washed, especially her hair, she stepped out and turned off the water, and dried off.

She slipped on her clothes and dried her hair. She then slipped quietly out of the bathroom and made her way to the cafeteria. She ordered a cinnamon bun and a mug of hot coffee for breakfast. She sat in the corner of the room and silently ate her breakfast. The hot coffee and cinnamon bun tasted heavenly to her and the hot coffee instantly warmed her up and also made her more alert.

After she ate breakfast, she made her way to John's room. She already knew the excess code. It was the date his favorite movie, Old Yeller, came out.

He wasn't in his room so she decided to wait there for a while to see if he would show up, and he did, after about five minutes. She quietly pressed herself against the wall, completely hidden in shadows and hoped that John wouldn't notice, and thankfully he didn't.

When the door shut, she stepped out into the shadows.

"Hello Mr. Stewart. I believe that you have some explaining to do." She said.

"What the..?" He said turning around and pointing his ring at the person in his room. "Oh jeez, it's just your Shayera. Don't do that." He said to lower his ring.

"What do you mean it's just me?" She said with one eyebrow raised.

"What,.. I uh.. Never mind. So when did you get out?" He asked.

"This morning. Did I surprise you?" She asked.

"Yea, you did. Why didn't you tell me you were getting out?" He asked.

"I didn't know until this morning." She replied.

"Oh. So what's this about me needing to do some explaining?" He asked.

"Did you forget so quickly? You're supposed to explain why you didn't tell me that you saw our future, remember?" Shayera told him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh that. Well let's see, for one I was shocked, two I was confused because I was still with Vixen, and three I wanted to wait and see how things would play out on their own." He told her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I guess I can forgive you." She replied.

"Oh, that's a relief." He joked, leaning his head closer to hers.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Stewart?" She asked leaning her head closer to his.

"Never." He said closing the gap.

Shayera wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist while gently guiding her to the wall. He had her pressed up against the wall as he deepened the kiss.

Shayera was a little shocked at John's boldness, when he pressed her against the wall and when she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She just merely smiled to herself. That's half the reason why she loved him so much, he always continued to surprise her. She kissed him back the best she knew how, and to him, that was pretty damn good.

After a few minutes they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"You have no idea how much I missed doing that." John said.

" I have a pretty good idea." She replied

They both smiled at each other and Shayera rested her head against his chest as his arms remained around her waist.

"Hey Shayera, I have an idea." John said.

"Oh yea? What is it?"

"Why don't spend the day on Earth? You know to get away from the tower for a while."

"Sounds good to me." She replied.

So they walked to the main chamber of the tower, hand in hand, and spotted J'onn.

"Hey J'onn, do you think you can beam us down to Earth for the day?" John asked.

"Sure, just make sure to be back by 10, otherwise you'll be stuck on Earth overnight, that's the last beam back up." The Martian replied.

They walked up to the platform and took their spots. A few seconds later they found themselves in an alley near John's apartment.

"So what did you have in mind?" Shayera asked him.

"Well I just wanted to stop by my apartment first." John replied

"Ok."

So they walked the block to his apartment, and when they got there he opened the door. John threw his keys on a nearby table and turned toward Shayera.

"Just make yourself at home. I'm just going to change out of Green Lantern uniform. Hmm I should also probably recharge my ring while we're here." He said

"All right" Shayera replied as she sat down on the couch and turned on the fighting channel and started watching the boxing tournament that was going on.

John chuckled to himself. 'She hasn't really changed all that much.' He thought to himself as he walked into his room. John changed into plain jeans and a tight black T-shirt, all the while thinking about Shayera, and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He walked out of his room to see Shayera sitting on the edge of the chair eagerly watching the match. John sat down next to her and together they watched the rest of the match.

After a very long match, it was finally over and Shayera turned off the T.V.

"Really you humans still amaze me. You guys fight for entertainment. Well we fight for entertainment to but it mainly serves a practice and training." She said afterwards.

"Well Shayera, as I'm sure you now know, Earth isn't constantly at war, and sometimes fighting for entertainment is the only way people make money." John replied.

"That's true." She replied falling silent.

"So, are you getting hungry?" He asked looking at his watch and noticing that it was going on 6. (A/N: it was a very long match.)

"Yea" was her reply as she realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.

"Do you want to eat here, or go out somewhere?"

"Let's stay here. I want to see how good of a cook you are." She said smiling.

"Ooooo, that could be dangerous?"

"That bad?"

"Nope, that good." He said with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh Really?"

"Really, really." (Sorry Shrek reference, couldn't help it. And no I don't own Shrek either.)

Shayera just merely laughed at his antics.

"So shall we see what I have that I could make?" He asked.

"So long as you let me help."

They rummaged through John's cupboards, refrigerator, and freezer, and about an hour or so later they had made steak, with John's favorite marinade, mash potatoes with gravy, and mixed vegetables. John took out a bottle of red wine as Shayera helped set the table.

Shayera took a bite of the steak.

"Hmm, not bad Mr. Stewart. I think you're a keeper." She said teasingly.

"Well that's good to know." he teased back.

They chatted through the rest o dinner and through most of desert, when John excused himself to go to the bathroom. Shayera continued eating her cheesecake in silence.

He came back a few minutes later and yet Shayera didn't recall hearing him close the door to the bathroom or even flush, his apartment's not that big.

"Huh, uh Shayera, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" she asked turning around in her chair to face him.

He got on one knee before her. Shayera was slightly confused, since she still wasn't sure of all of Earth's customs.

"You know how you said before, that I was a keeper?"

"Yea."

"Well I think you're a keeper too. Shayera Hol, will you marry me?"

A/N: Yes I know cliffie. You probably think that's unfair but I'm sorry I wanted to end it that way, and I promise that it won't take me as long to update again. So thank you to all who stuck with me, and for being so patient with me. So please review.


	6. another note an

A/N: omg

A/N: omg. I feel like the world's worst author ever. I can't believe that I haven't update this story in over 3 years. That was not my intention. I had a lot going on in my life and I had thought that it would be easier if I went on hiatus and finished writing the story and then posting it on timely intervals. I haven't finished any of my three stories but I have come close. I will try to finish this as soon as I can, so please if anyone is still with me, let me know and please bear with me. I am soooooooooo unbelievably sorry.


End file.
